


my souls freezing, hell's hot for a good reason

by deviantcon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, ED - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, M/M, Sad Max, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, a lovable one, david wants to help, kinda eating disorder, max is an idiot, max is messed up but his dumbass wont let himself let anyone in, nikki and neil just want to help, really angsty max, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantcon/pseuds/deviantcon
Summary: lowercase on purpose !- listen to to your '3 a.m and my thoughts are wild' playlist- i would really appreciate you leaving your thoughts in the comments- I’m posting this because it’s going to get deleted soon. I don’t know when I’ll update anything, but thanks for sticking with me (if anyone actually is)with hope you'll enjoy this,connor





	my souls freezing, hell's hot for a good reason

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase on purpose !  
> \- listen to to your '3 a.m and my thoughts are wild' playlist  
> \- i would really appreciate you leaving your thoughts in the comments  
> \- I’m posting this because it’s going to get deleted soon. I don’t know when I’ll update anything, but thanks for sticking with me (if anyone actually is)
> 
> with hope you'll enjoy this,  
> connor

'stupid parents, stupid camp, stupid david. he has no reason to come into my fucking life and fuck it up with all his overly happy bullshit. he's fucking faking it, i bet. nobody is that happy unless they're hiding something.' max bitterly thought this to himself as he made his way to the mess hall. entering the mess hall max immediately spotted nikki and neil. they waved to him, max waved back. it was a simple hello and a 'you're welcome to sit with us' wave, so after getting his food, or what they call food, he made his way to the table. max didn't even want to think about eating, shit he'd be damned if he can even stomach the orange juice. "you gonna eat that maxy?" nikki asked, mouth full of food. max grumbled a no out and offered his plate to her, which she gladly yet greedily took from him. max started to sip on his orange juice, feeling his stomach angrily remind him that it's empty. "max, you shouldn't give your food away, you should eat something dude" neil told max, looking upset for the boy he considered his friend. "it's cool, i don't think i'll be able to stomach anything, shit also i have no idea what's in this food and i'll be damned if this is how i die" max replied, hoping neil would shove his concern somewhere else. max didn't need concern. he didn't need people. still, he guessed it was nice or whatever. "sheesh max, i guess you're right. damn, we really should see if this place is even legal" neil hastily said as he tried not to think about it too much. just like that. max was off the hook.

"max! you have to participate! it'll be so fun i promise!" david was practically begging max to participate in the indian chief game they were playing. max truly didn't want to fucking participate. "why the fuck should i david? i don't want to! go bother some other kid or i swear to whatever fucking god out there i'll hide snakes in your bed."


End file.
